tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Arik I Morgan
'''Arik Morgan' is the Founder of The Morgan Dynasty, and the creator of Telepathy. He is renowned as the one of the greatest mages the world has ever seen, along with Agatha Tira and a few, select others. He is also the founder of The Underland, and is a God-Hero to its inhabitants, though few remember his real name, instead choosing to call him 'Everking'. Due to his parentage, it is safe to assume that he is an Augment of some sort. History Much of Arik Morgan's life is shrouded in mystery, due to the many legends that surround such a god-hero. There are very few things that are agreed upon. Arik Morgan was born in 3E 398, to Diana Draci. His mother is the only one of his biological parents that is generally agreed upon across Tamriel, as Arik Morgan himself wrote that he had no idea who his father was until he attained godhood. Some legends claim that his father was Levi Draci, the Augment-Lord, and this is backed by Arik's inheritance of Draci Castle in the Topal Bay. Others however, allege that Arik's father is Talin Warhaft II, the Eternal Champion, as some members of that companionship were known to comment on what was believed to have been a sexual relationship between the Mother and the Eternal Champion. Some sects of the Underelf faith allege that Arik was born a wanderer and a refugee, and he and his mother were always fleeing from place to place. Others believe he was born in a great castle in the sea, surrounded by death. His birth, however, was heralded by a great, burning star that would become known as Morgan's Comet, and has been regarded as an auspicious sight. At some point, following the death of his mother, of which there are numerous conflicting stories, Arik fell in with the Raven-Witch Agatha Tira, who educated him on the black arts of Oblivion as well as the magicks of Aetherium. They are alleged to have spent many years together, traveling across Tamriel. Together, the pair are alleged to have performed many heroic deeds, such as slaying krakens in the Abecean, or saving a city in Skyrim from a draugr invasion. How long they stayed together is unknown, and, besides the legends of his deeds, this part of Arik's life is the least known and the most guessed at by historians. At some point around the end of the third era, the pair separated for unknown reasons. Some alleged that it was a lover's quarrel, although the Ravenwitch had raised the Everking since he was a child. Others claim that it was jealousy, on one part or the other. The strangest belief is that the Ravenwitch had turned evil in some way, and Arik had abandoned her, although it is common knowledge that the Ravenwitch has aided other storied heroes such as Maria Dawnbreaker or Julie Tyrantkiller or the famed lovers Eilonwyn and Nish. The pair reunited during the Oblivion Crisis, and are alleged to have saved numerous cities from Mehrunes Dagon, although no sources ever call either one the Hero of Kvatch. At the beginning of the Fourth Era, Arik ventured deep beneath the earth and discovered the Underland, and some claim that, beneath the earth, he discovered something that gave him divine abilities, similar to the Tribunal and their Heart of Lorkhan. Others believe, during his journeys in the dark, he found CHIM. There are thousands of theories and speculation from both historians and theologists, but they all concur that Arik emerged from the pit as a divinity. He brought colonists down into the Underland, and there, for hundreds of years, all record of him disappears. The Underelves guard and preserve their histories jealously, and even among them there are few sources of those early years that survived their Exodus. At some point, he withdrew from taking an active role in ruling the Underland, and the only sightings of him from this point on are associated with summonings and rituals. Godhood Arik Morgan, the Everking, the Undergod, the Dragonmaker, is an elusive and cold God. His domain exists in the darkest parts of the mind, and in the damp caves and the creatures that twist and turn beneath the earth. He is a two-fold god, a god of contradictions. He is a god of the cold beasts beneath the ground, and the fiery dragons that dominate the sky. He is a god of earth and fire, a god of madness and thought, a god of magic and logic. He is a vengeful god, for sure, one that is prayed to by non-Underelves more in wartime than in times of peace. Although he is known to the Underelves as a creator and a protector, to many other races he is regarded as a god of destruction. This is why he is considered the two-faced God by theologians. Arik is an earthen god, a lover of logic and the dark places away from the burning eye of the sun; he is a loving god, in the eye of the Underelves. However, to the races of the Overland, including his own descendants, he is a god of fire and magic, a god of destruction and vengeance. Theologians believe that this is because his descendants, who furthered his worship aboveground, are dragon riders, and are more likely to worship a god of fire and sky, while the Underelves have no use for such things. Children Because of Arik's experiments with magic, each of his children inherited a special part of his personality, which continued down through each of their children, forming different branches of the Morgan Dynasty, who sometimes fought with each other. (While not mentioned here, it is believed that Lilly Tira inherited the cold and aloof parts of Arik's personality.) Ari Morgan Arik's first child, Ari is known to have been a powerful mage. Rumor stated that she was a half-Nemer child, though it is unknown if this was true, as no one ever saw her with wings. Ari eventually married the Count of Bruma, thus putting the Morgan's connection with the city in cement. She was not Arik's heir, as he, as a young man, followed the rules of Cyrodiil, at the time. She had children, and the Bruma Branch of the Morgan Dynasty was made. However, it died off during a plague which struck the city, killing most of her descendants. Despite that, the Morgan Dynasty continued to flourish in the city, such that Ari's Grand-nieces and nephews, by Arinat, became the new Counts for the city. She is considered to be the second most-important of Arik's children. Ari inherited the mysterious, kind, and magical parts of Arik's personality. Ari's descendants were the most powerful mages of the Dynasty, though many of the children not in this branch were powerful mages. It is believed that Arik Morgan favored this branch. Ari looked most similar to her mother, Rachael. She was a beauty of unearthly appearance, with skin so pale it seemed to glow in the moonlight. She had platinum-blonde hair which fell all the way down to her waist, and wore a golden crown of seven blue sapphires upon her head. Her eyes are said to change color based on her mood, ranging anywhere from brown to violet, from green to black. She was tall and thin, standing half a head over most other Imperials. She was frequently seen wearing purple and gold, earning her the moniker 'The Dragon Queen.' Ari rode the Under-Dragon Syrsi, who was a dark blue for most of her scales, although the skin of her wings and belly were a much lighter shade. Syrsi was nearly 40 meters long from snout to tail, making her one of the largest Under-Dragons in her lifetime. Syrsi was a very strong dragon, although a bit slow, due to her size, but very cunning. Syrsi died defending Ari during the Siege of Bruma, slain by the combined efforts of Zyrax and Anai. Morval Morgan Arik's second child, born a few years after Ari, to the same mother. Morval moved to Skyrim, when he reached his teenage years, and fully explored the extent of his powers. Being the son of Arik Morgan, he was able to use certain powers inherited from his father to the extent that he learned many things about the world. However, he also inherited skill from his mother. He learned much about other forms of magic. However, after the age of twenty, he left Skyrim, deciding to find things about the world that no one knew. He became a great explorer, but sadly he was presumed to have never had any children. He died, during an expedition to Pyandonea, before Arik could proclaim him to be his heir. Morval inherited the curiosity and adventurousness of Arik's personality. Although Morval looked very similar to Rachael, he did gain a few aspects of Arik's appearance. He had the platinum-blonde hair of his sister, but his skin was like Arik's, and his eyes were as green as his father's. His hair was long and was held back, braided with strands of red ribbon. Corenna Tharn Corenna was Arik's third child, born to a relative of Jagar Tharn. The Breton girl became a great politician, having risen to the role of Elder Councilwoman, in the Imperial City, with her half-brother, Arinat. She helped her younger brother set the Morgan Dynasty in stone, and is believed to have been a great leader, during the time in which her brother was in the Underland. Corenna became a powerful woman in High Rock, where she spent her days as Queen of Shornhelm, thanks to marriage by her third husband. Her fifth husband, the Count of Anvil, helped her to move up in the ranks. Corenna is believed to have been a 'black widow,' presumed to have murdered each of her husbands. Corenna inherited the conniving and murderous qualities of Arik's personality. Corenna's descendants were mostly found in High Rock, and they were the tyrants, the spies, and the murderers of the Morgan Dynasty. This branch had few descendants. Corenna appeared very similar to her ancestors in House Tharn. She was pale for an Imperial, but had silver Nibenese tattoos running up the length of her right arm. Her hair was as black as ink, falling down to her mid-back, and her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. She was renowned to be very beautiful, with doe-eyes and a perfect figure. Her hair was usually pulled up into a tall bun, and she wore an ebony crown no matter where she ruled. She frequently wore silver and red. Corenna rode the Under-dragon Deran, who was golden-scaled, though his belly and the skin of his wings were silver. He was called 'the Dragon of the Star,' and was the most beautiful Under-Dragon of that time. However, he was also very cruel, and Corenna often fed her enemies to him. He was about 20 meters from snout to tail. Deran died near the beginning of the Morgan Civil War, in the Battle of Flames, slain by the dragon Syrsi. Arinat Morgan Arinat is perhaps the most well-known of the Morgan children, having been born just a year after Corenna. He worked on the Elder Council for a great deal of time, and was the second King of the Underland. He formed the Morgan Dynasty into an international organization, in which anyone with fame or renown could join. However, as a vain and pompous man, he took all the credit, leaving none for his sister Corenna. He was a strong warrior, and boasted about it, often. However, this caused his demise, as he was killed in a duel. His children, however, were the Leaders of the House of Morgan. Arinat is remembered as the most important of Arik's children, despite being his fourth child. Arinat inherited the intelligence, the leadership, and sometimes the cruelty from Arik's personality. Arinat's descendants were the kings and queens, the Counts and Jarls. Each one proved to be a great leader, though some of them proved to be tyrants and dictators. If they were not leaders, the descendants of Arinat were great mages, and amazing scientists and alchemists. The Head Family of the Dynasty were descended from Arinat, and were usually found in the Imperial City, Skingrad, or Bruma. The Royal Family of Tamriel are all descended from Arinat. Arinat was a very tall and imposing man, standing over most other Imperials. He was as tan as any other Imperial, with black, curly hair that fell down to his shoulders. He had bright green eyes, like his father, and sported a black beard on his chin. He wore a golden crown upon his head that was inlaid with twelve opals. He was frequently seen wearing black, but he was famous for the gold cape he wore upon his shoulders. Arinat was unique in that he possessed two Under-Dragons, which hadn't happened before and hasn't happened since. The first dragon, Zyrax, had scales as black as midnight, and there was no difference between the skin of his wings and the rest of his body. He was twenty-five meters from snout to tail. Zyrax was a gentle and lazy dragon, but was fierce when aroused. He was killed in the Siege of Bruma, brought down by a scorpion bolt through his eye as he fought Syrsi with Anai. Anai was the second dragon, who was as white as snow. All the scales on her body were the same shade of white. Her eyes were as red as blood, however, giving her a very fierce and intimidating look. She was twenty-five meters from snout to tail. Anai was a very loyal and cunning dragon, who was efficient at working in tandem with Zyrax. Anai was the only dragon belonging to Corenna's side to survive the First Morgan Civil War, and she lived until she was nearly one hundred and fifty before she was slain in a freak accident, having grown to about seventy meters long. Arinat's enemies claimed that he fathered a child upon Anai, using his shapeshifting abilities, in order to create a stronger bloodline. These rumors are considered untrue and baseless, although Anai's descendants were the only ones to survive the Disaster of the Fifth Era. Verna Hlaalo Arik's fifth child, Verna was the only one to have been descended from another Royal Family. Born to a cousin of Helseth Hlaalu, Verna rose to prominence among the Great Houses, and was believed to be one of the first to suggest the abolishment of slavery. Thus, she is remembered in some of Morrowind's circles as a great woman, and in others as a foolish lady. However, it matters not, as her beliefs were not very popular at the time. Her life was cut short by an assassin's arrow, at the age of 29. Verna inherited the inspiring and passionate qualities of Arik's personality. Her descendants were rebels, philosophers, teachers, civil rights activists, and, in some extreme cases, terrorists. Her descendants, because of her untimely demise, were the least numerous of the Morgan Dynasty. Verna was of average height for a Dunmer, making her the shortest of her siblings. She had a very curvy figure, with wide hips and large breasts. She had dark grey skin, and large, dark-red eyes. Her hair was a dark red, almost purple, that fell to her shoulders. It was normally pulled into a low braid, braided with green ribbons. She was frequently seen wearing green and gray, and wore a crown of blue malachite. Verna rode the Under-Dragon Hagar, whose main scales were a reddish-orange, like fire, but the skin of his wings and belly were grey, like steel. Hagar was only eighteen meters from snout to tail, making him the smallest dragon at the time of the Battle of the Flames. However, he was the fastest and most agile, as well as extraordinarily fierce. With him, Verna was the best rider of all of Arik's children, as she loved flying above all else. Hagar and Verna hunted Cliff Racers across mainland Morrowind. After Verna's death, Hagar passed to her second son, as her first already had an Under-Dragon, and thus he continued to pass through the second son's family. Hagar survived the longest of the dragons present at the Battle of the Flames, living to be nearly two hundred and eighty years old, and 90 meters long at his death. Tiren Morgan The last child of Arik Morgan, Tiren was born late in life to Arik Morgan, but was mostly kept away from his father and out of the sight of the Morgan Dynasty, most of whom believed the Black Dragon to be dead. However, he rose to prominence in the Adamantine War, where he rose through the ranks, becoming a General. In fact, it is believed that he was a Captain of the Imperial Air Force, before becoming an Admiral, and then a General. Tiren inherited the strength and the bravery from Arik's personality, which combined to be great traits in war. Tiren's descendants are generals, great heroes, war leaders, and sometimes even revolutionists. His descendants are rather numerous, though a great number of them were simple foot soldiers. Tiren was tall and broad, like most Nords. He was immensely strong, and that could be seen in his body. He had short, honey-blonde hair, a trait seen in all of his descendants, and brown eyes, with a strong jawline and a nose that looked perpetually broken. He wore no crown, but had a decorated blue malachite helmet in the shape of a Bear's head. He frequently wore the colors blue and white. Tiren eventually rode the Under-Dragon Castere, who was one of Anai's children. By the time he was able to ride him, Castere was nearly forty-meters long. Castere was a dull gray in color, with a slightly lighter gray for his belly and the skin of his wings. Although immensely strong, even moreso than Syrsi, Castere was very stubborn and proud, making it hard to change his course or try to talk him out of something. For this, Castere became known throughout the Morgan Dynasty as 'Castere the Grey Storm.' Castere was killed at the age of 115, slain by the dragon Zanas, during the Dance of Dragons, the Third Morgan Civil War. At his death he was 70 meters long. Trivia *Arik's appearance is known to change at random intervals, going from having black hair and green eyes in Unsung Heroes, to having blonde hair and blue eyes in Story of Apocrypha. In Aube, though, when he reverts to his younger form, he has blonde hair and green eyes. (This is explained, however, when it is learned that Telepaths can change form.) *Arik has a scar stretching from his right eye to the edge of his mouth, which he gained in the seven years between the Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, and the Story of Apocrypha. *Arik was actually the third Morgan the author roleplayed as, Aratius being the first and Arianna being the second. *It is implied that Arik's youngest son, Tiren, was named for Agatha Tira. *Due to his parentage, it is highly likely that Arik has some form of an Augmentation. *The title 'Everking' symbolizes how, should he ever want it, he could take over the Underland just by revealing himself, no matter who the ruler is at the time. *Arik has a cameo as "Lord Morgan of Cyrodiil" in The Twelve Stars of Taneth. *The story Arik believed, regarding what happened to his parents, is one his subconscious invented to deal with the trauma of what he witnessed. He really witnessed his trueborn father, Levi Draci, and his mother duel to the death, while he was chased into the woods by summoned demons *A giant statue of Arik, similar to the Colossus of Rhodes, stands in the city of Nova Deornum on Cespar Arik Morgan Unsung Heroes Armour.png|Arik Morgan in Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis (3E 433) Arik Morgan Unsung Heroes robes.png|Arik Morgan in Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis (3E 433) Arik Story of Apocrypha.png|Arik Morgan in Story of Apocrypha (4E 7) Arik Morgan King of Underland face.png|Arik Morgan the King of Underland (5E 1) Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:The Story of Apocrypha Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:Imperials Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Augments